


Results-Based Methodology

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Come play, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When researching the unique effects of Mad Milk after successfully weaponizing it with his syringe gun, Medic collects more samples from his two willing test subjects, and theorizes what other methods of exposure can result in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results-Based Methodology

 Medic groaned, rolling his hips back against Scout, so eager as he rocked into him over and over, driving deep and making the gurney the doctor laid across rattle and shake with the force of his thrusts. Rushed, shallow breaths puffed through Medic's nose as his lips held fast, wrapped around the warm cock of the perfect double of the man behind him. BLU team's Scout --what had once been BLU team's Scout, before the robot war had destroyed any distinctions between them, before they'd all been hired by Mann Co to work together-- smiled down at him, hand on the back of his head and mussing up his neatly-styled hair. His hips twitched, bucking forward as Medic's tongue caressed him, drawing him deeper into the wet heat of his mouth, tempting him to fuck the doctor's face and testing his already whisper-thin self-control.

Redoubling his efforts, RED Scout sought to draw more of those beautiful groans from the older man, who trembled, sweating, between them, clinging to the gurney desperately as both men used his body, took their pleasure of his flesh and grunted in time with the slapping sounds and wet slurps that overrode the soft hum of the doctor's medical equipment. He was so tight, so hungry for both of them, his moans loud and so wonderfully dirty. It made Scout's insides tighten into knots, more than a little amazed at the abandon with which the older man had thrown his clothes aside at the idle suggestion his doppelganger had made.

 

*

 

BLU Scout gasped, shuddering as his hand stalled, the other holding a bottle to the tip of his cock, collecting the thick fluid that shot out in spurts to join the sizable amount already contained within the glass. Panting softly, he held up the full bottle, seated, naked and flushed, on a gurney. Beside him, in a similar state, sat his double, RED Scout, also holding a full bottle of his own semen. Or as they so-maturely put it, their 'mad milk'.

Medic took the bottles, looking them over with a careful eye, sloshing the liquid in one container a bit, smirking. An entire milk bottle, one of the many left over from use in the mess hall, filled with the young man's come. Two bottles, for two young men. Impressive, and somewhat arousing. The doctor licked his lips, suddenly overcome with a rather lascivious, if possibly disgusting urge to press those lips to the rim of a bottle and sample its contents. Or better, to pour it over his face. He took a sharp breath, banishing such lurid thoughts. The liquid was rapidly cooling, and cold semen wasn't sexy. At least, that was how he pushed his mind back on-task. Onto Science.

Setting the bottles down on a tray, the doctor flipped a pair of switches, activating the ceiling-mounted quick-fix that occupied the hastily thrown-together infirmary and showering the two young men in wobbling, shimmering red light. He smiled as the two disheveled youths perked up, their vigor regained near-instantly. It was a pleasant side-effect he'd discovered one night when doing his own sort of experiments.

“It is amazing,” the doctor began, picking up a clipboard and leafing through the pages, “the effects of continued BONK! addiction on human semen is probably something the fools in Mann Co's research und development had never even thought to study! How fortunate that my research pool has doubled in size.”

“Yeah, well, all too happy to supply,” RED Scout chuckled, relaxing back on the gurney.

“With the new weaponization through syringes, und introducing your... fluids to the bloodstream, the effects are just as potent, it seems. Smaller doses but more directly applied versus a larger dose applied directly to the skin, possibly seeping into wounds, it's fascinating,” the doctor mumbled, taking a pencil from behind his ear and jotting down a few notes. “Its effects on robotics compared to flesh-and-blood subjects seem to be the same. I am still not sure what that means, but hopefully we can capture an intact robot sometime soon to conduct more research. Its effects on living humans, however, I can study at my leisure, in particular, thanks to the impressive supply we now have with both of you working with me.”

“What kinda research you talkin', Doc?” BLU Scout asked, leaning forward curiously.

“Ah, mostly the effects of the substance--”

“Our jizz.”

“Ja. Your ejaculate, on other tissues, or through other means of exposure. Such as ingestion, or contact with mucous membranes, or--”

“Ingestion? Like drinkin' it?” RED Scout sat up, immediately interested.

“Well, ja--”  
  
“So you gonna take a big swig offa one 'a those bottles?”

“Nein these are for--”

“Hey Doc, what's a mucuous membrane?” BLU rejoined, grinning as Medic grew a bit flustered with the sudden barrage of questions.

“A mucous membrane are,” he sighed, trying to think of a way to phrase it for the scouts to understand, “places on your body that,” he paused again, struggling. “They line cavities, openings that can be exposed to external--” he grunted. “Your orifices. Body openings. Mouth, eyes, ears, nostrils--”

“Ass?”

“Ah,” Medic stumbled, caught off-guard. “Ja, the anus is among them, as is the glans penis and inside of the foreskin.”

The scouts shared a glance, grins crawling across their lips, then turned to face the doctor. “Yanno, Doc,” RED Scout began, “if you need a fresh sample for those tests, well, I dunno about this guy here, but I'm ready to go.”

BLU Scout nodded, “Same 'ere. I mean, if you wanna find out what happens when you swallow our spunk, or catch a load in the ass, well,” he chuckled, “if you want we could double-team you.”

Medic's jaw fell open at the suggestion, at the leering glances and growing erections of the twin men sitting on the gurney, bathing in the light of the quick-fix. His mouth went dry, imagining it, craving it, the taste on his tongue, the warmth blooming deep inside of him as hips slapped against his ass. Jawing at the air for a few moments, he found himself quickly losing his grasp of any reasons to say no.

So he said yes.

 

*

 

BLU Scout doubled forward, gasping as he emptied himself, hot seed flooding Medic's mouth. He tasted of salt and musk and vaguely sweet, and left a buzzing sensation on the doctor's tongue as he swallowed, sucking to milk every drop out of the younger man.

Behind him, RED Scout slammed home, unable to hold back any longer at the sight of his duplicate spending himself into Medic. He quickly followed suit, his choked groan rolling across Medic's back as he filled the doctor, shaking with the ripples of his orgasm.

Medic lay there on the gurney, hot, sweaty, and overwhelmed with sensation. He slid off onto the floor as the two men left his body, then rolled onto his side. One hand shot down to his cock, tugging at it with force as his body began to quake, his breath shallow and fast, his voice coming out in keening wails. He was overcome, tugging at his own hair with his free hand, lost in his lust and in the sensation, every nerve in his body alive and throbbing, his hips snapping into his hand as he fucked and jerked at the same time, drool beginning to pool on the floor beside his face.

Watching, wide-eyed, the scouts looked to each other, unsure as to how to proceed. It was when RED Scout made to assist him that Medic rolled onto his back, eyes wide, crying out as his back arched, his hand flew over his cock, tugging out an orgasm that caught the younger man, kneeling over the doctor, in the cheek with its force. Volume was no less a surprise, leaving Medic spattered across his chest, belly, and face in his own come, red-faced and panting as he fell into a heap upon the cold infirmary floor, panting heavily.

“Doc?”

“You okay, Doc?”

Medic could do little else but smile, letting his arm fall to his sticky belly, looking with unfocused eyes up at his teammates. He certainly had gotten results with this test. There definitely was a different reaction, though from which exposure, he was unsure. This would require further testing. His method might be unsound, but if nothing else, it got results.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the TF2 Promptfest: (BLU) Scout/Scout (RED)/any - if you want we could double team you


End file.
